


blas·phe·my

by BigScaryDinos



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigScaryDinos/pseuds/BigScaryDinos
Summary: /ˈblasfəmē/noun: blasphemy; plural noun: blasphemiesthe act or offense of speaking sacrilegiously about God or sacred things; profane talk.ORHeather and Vincent get alone time in an AU. Short. Sweet. To the point.





	blas·phe·my

 

 

“Do you know you’re old enough to be my father?”

  
  
“That’s not something I want to hear right now, little girl.” The smile crept into his voice all the same. Heather’s wine sticky fingers reached out to grab at the collar of Vince’s black shirt, this was a crime scene filled with fingerprints and messy lips.  Her chin was a raw red from his five o clock shadow.

  
  
“Should I call you that? Father Vincent?” Her own smile stretched across her face; a Cheshire sort of grin that displayed a bizarre assortment of emotions. Lips crashed against hers desperately trying to silence her. He wished he could crawl inside of her mouth, live there and breathe her breath daily. Worship inside her molars. He was as drunk as she was.

  
  
“Somebody is going to hear you.” Vincent hushed into her open mouth, his own words slurry with whiskey inside every vowel. Heather kissed back, greedy and craving more. The noise of the party just beyond the heavy wooden door nearly forgotten.  Music thrummed through the bodies clashing together, only barely out of sight.

  
  
“Afraid one of your parishioners will hear you?” Her tongue twined with his for a second as she leaned back on the desk. Her neck was exposed; a long graceful swan motion and Vince wished he went as vampire. Breaking away from the moment for another second she clutched his shirt in her fist. “Ohhh Father Vincent, is this how you give communion now?” She mocked, laughing at her own joke until she was again silenced.

  
  
“Only the ones who want to go to heaven.” His lips found her neck, the exposed skin as he sucked hard enough to bruise. She only laughed again and again louder and louder until they both knew they would get caught and it didn't matter at all. It was Halloween and the moon was full and Vincent felt himself aching for her body, young and willing and so in love. Or at least pretending.

  
  
“I’m not sure if I wanna go there, I’m having far too much fun right now.”  Hey eyes shut for a long moment.

  
  
He couldn’t agree more, as his own fingers found the soaking wet thin fabric under her far too small skirt.

  
  
“Do people even know who Sailor Moon is anymore? Is that something the kids like?” Vince asked, he pulled the underwear aside feeling the heat beneath them against his knuckles.

  
  
“Are you really asking me that right now?” Came Heather's throaty reply as Vincent slipped one finger into her waiting wetness. “I have no goddamn idea what the kids are into. Couldn’t you ask me something…” She searched the alcohol addled brain for a word, “ _sexier?”_

  
“Does fucking your teacher really make you this wet?” He purred into the exposed skin on her chest. He let his tongue trace the bare skin, tasting the salt sweat like communion wine.

  
  
“Only when it's you.”

  
  
He pressed his finger nearly up to the knuckle and heard her gasp as she spread her legs wider for him. Her face a beautiful flush of pink and red, from the unsightly heat in mid October or the sensation or the drinks he'd never really know. He didn't care. It didn’t matter, he wanted to force the flush through her body. Wanted to keep her beautiful and pink and panting all night. Wanted to make her beg for him. Wanted to own her body and mind and soul.

  
  
“Sometimes I wonder about you.”  Vince said, adding a second finger into the mix with her greedy cunt swallowing both without difficulty. Her gasp was audible as she held tight to the desk.

  
  
“W-why?”

  
  
“Just an all star student shouldn’t need to fuck the teacher.”  His concentration between her legs slipped for long enough for her quick witted reply.

  
  
“ I don't need to fuck anyone." She moaned softly, before asking, "How about her priest? Father.” She laughed as he sank to his knees in front of her - an altar to worship at. His church, his god.

  
  
“I’m not sure Father is the term most girls use. Maybe Daddy would sound better.”

  
  
“I already have one of those your holiness, now if you don’t mind while you’re down there…” She trailed off as Vince opened his mouth and lapped at her lips. Suckling and licking the juice that trickled down her thighs. He left fat red bruises on the very most hidden skin between her legs and he relished the feeling of her fingers twisting inside his hair, pulling the follicles. Her nails scratching his scalp. Her gasps filling the space of the room. He was sure even her toes were a peachy pink.

  
  
“Could I say I love you right now?” He mouthed into her heat.

  
  
“Father, didn’t anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?”  


**Author's Note:**

> this was suppose to be out for Halloween. Oops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> (comments and kudos feed that little asshole who's making the ツ face. he's so hungry. plz consider donating a kudos or comment. thnx)


End file.
